The final drive can be used as a component of the motor vehicle; in particular, it forms a component of the final drive device. The final drive serves for driving at least one wheel of a wheel axle of the motor vehicle, preferably a plurality of wheels of the wheel axle. By use of the final drive, a torque directed at driving the motor vehicle is in this regard supplied or at least can be supplied. The final drive comprises the drive assembly, which, in turn, comprises the drive shaft. The drive assembly supplies a drive torque to the drive shaft. Consequently, the drive shaft can be present as a rotor shaft or can be referred to as such. Furthermore, the final drive has the output shaft, which can be coupled to or is coupled to the wheel axle or to the at least one wheel of the wheel axle, preferably rigidly and/or permanently.
The drive shaft is coupled to the output shaft via the gear stage. The gear stage can hereby be designed basically in any way, in particular depending on the alignment of the drive assembly or of its drive shaft with respect to the output shaft of the final drive. Thus, for example, the gear stage can be present as a spur gear stage or as a bevel gear stage. In the former case, the drive shaft is arranged essentially parallel to the output shaft; in the latter case, the drive shaft and the output shaft are at an angle with respect to each other or at least the output shaft is at an angle with respect to a conceptual plane incorporating the drive shaft.